


His little angel; her big bad devil

by Loves_one_marshmallow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_one_marshmallow/pseuds/Loves_one_marshmallow
Summary: I'm sad and angsty. So here you guys go





	His little angel; her big bad devil

**Author's Note:**

> The angel belongs to my boyfriend. The demon is mine

He winced when the ache in his neck got worse. He'd been here to long. Working to hard, but he needed the money. For her. So she could quit her foul job and live the life she deserved. One far away from this bar. Far away from him. 

"Orias!" His name was called from across the nearly empty night club. The voice was scared. It was her. 

He dropped the glass he'd been cleaning and ran. He had to stop whatever was going on. Whoever was trying to hurt her. He found them. Shoving his angel against the wall near the bathroom. Their thigh between her legs. She was begging them to stop. He didn't register what she was saying, as his eyes flashed from their caramel gold, to an angry red. He stepped forward a snarl etched on his face. 

"Orias," she gasped in relief, causing her assaulter to turn and face Orias. Fear crossed the other man's face before his eyes narrowed. 

"Hey asshole," the man said darkly, "cant you see my lady friend and I are busy?" This caused Hana to struggle again, protesting his words. He slapped her, "shut up you stupid bitch," he growled. 

"Dont you dare talk to her that way!" Orias growled, taking another step closer. His tail lashed behind him angrily. "She's an angel. Compared to you. Compared to the rest of your foul species." She was an angel, but she was a real one, not that anyone would believe him.

The man snickered, "what are you gonna do about it freak?" Orias smiled, eyes glistening with unbridled rage, "I'll kill you. Easily. If you dont shut your mouth." 

The man laughed now. It was lacking in humor. Full of mirth. He advanced on Orias. Moving slowly, deliberately. Orias grinned and moved towards him as well. Unlike the pig of a man who'd touched his angel, Orias moved lightly. Like a big cat stalking its prey. 

Everything moved in slow motion. The man swung out his arm and Orias caught it. Snapping his hand down, dislocating the man's shoulder with a sickening crunch. The man squealed. Much like a pig. The thought caused Orias to smile. Letting go the man ran away, and Hana ran to him. He took the small angel in his arms, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, "thank you. You saved me." 

Orias smiled, stroking her hair gently, "I'll always protect you, kitten," he said softly, "always. You're my angel remember?"

Hana smiled into his shoulder, "mhm," she leaned up, and walked her fingers across his shoulder, "and you are my handsome devil." She kissed his cheek, making him smile, and move her face to his, and kissed her lips softly.


End file.
